Biscuit Krueger
Biscuit Krueger (ビスケット＝クルーガー, Bisuketto Kurūgā?) is a pro-hunter that enlisted in clearing the video game Greed Island, the same time Gon and Killua did after the auction for the game in Yorkshin. She prefers to be called "Bisky." In addition, she was the teacher of Wing, the man whom first taught Nen to Gon and Killua.According to herself she started learnig nen at the age of 17, other than that there is not much revealed about her past. Personality Biscuit has a devious personality, she initially uses her cutesy to her advantage whether it's for information gathering, getting what she wants, or even in combat by acting innocent and helpless most people will usually put their guards down around her. However as a Nen teacher she has a stern and serious attitude towards her students, She's also prone to violent outburst whenever reminded of her true age with Killua often being the victim because of his wisecracks.Biscuit love collecting rare jewels she also has a liking in seeing nude men, from seeing Hisoka naked, to reading a magazine with it while helping Gon and Killua train themselves againts Morau's apprentices . Appearance Biscuit likes to act and look like a young girl oftenly shown wearing cutesy dress with lace, frills and ribbons, She wears a sleeveless dress and a bloomer with a mantelet and skirt worn over it, along with gloves and plain leather shoes. She always has her hair tied-up neatly and have changed it's style 3 times throughout the storyline. She is tall and muscular in her original adult form despite this she still appears younger than her age since of her mastery of nen. Greed Island first comes into the story in Greed Island. Although she appears to be a little girl, in her true form she is actually a massive and extremely muscular woman several times the size of her preferred form. The only reason she stays in her girl form is because she claims she hates her original form's appearance.[15] Regardless of which form she is in, Biscuit is very powerful. However, she does receive a tremendous power boost when she transforms to her real appearance. She helps Gon and Killua train while they are at Greed Island, leading them closer to the end of the game. Her goal in the game was to get a gem that can be only found in that island called "Blue Planet" which she obtains after clearing the game with Gon.. NGL/Chimera Ant Arc After the events of Greed Island, she make a return after being invited by Palm Siberia to help Gon and Killua train for their battles against Knuckle and Shoot The training routine is as follows: 1. Maintain Ren for 3 hours everyday, to increase their ability to do so in battle longer. 2 .Challenge Knuckle into a duel after being exhausted by step 1 3. Quickly recover by Magical estee 4. Repeat She also gave Killua some advice about his inferiority complex when facing stronger opponents. Nen/Abilities Nen type: Transmutation Belonging to the transformation nen-type Biscuit can shape her aura into numbers ,letters, and even write a whole sentence in the air by using her fingers which can only seen/read by using Gyo, so it's very likely that she hides them with In. Magical Spa Services (hatsu) Biscuit materializes a masseuse she calls Cookie-chan, that uses a Nen-transmuted lotion that relieves fatigue and restores vitality to anyone it massages. She usually use this for training/recovery purposes and to treat aging ailments. Body transmutation Biscuit can use her nen-transmutation abilities to change her appearance and look younger than she appears to be, and can change back to her original form at will, giving her great height, weight, and reach advantages over her opponents. Biscuit's original adult form. Category:Hunter Category:Characters